We were soldiers
by Golden28
Summary: Bella Swan was an alis my name is Captain Bella Black Special Forces. I ended up in Washington because my brother tricked me with an unbreakable vow and now the Cullens are here in the Magical world. Kill me now. Wait - I'm imortal you can't.
1. Chapter 1

Captian Bella Black...Kristen Stewart

Lieutenant Luca Van Pelt ...Til Schwiger

Cheif Jason Cole...John Cesna

Commander Roman Brooks...David Beckham

Commander Stephan Tobias...Campbell Scott

Commander Chance Morgan...Dwyane "The Rock" Johnson

Commander Micah Grant...Jeffery Donavan

Kade Black….Colin Farrell

Edward left me. Know what? Fine two can play that game. I would be going back to London, to Hogwarts and I would go back to my team. After all I could now. Let me elaborate. My real name is Isabella Marie Black, daughter to Sirius Black the notorious killer. Sort of.

I was forced into hiding a year and a half ago by my older brother Kade Black, mercenary extraordinaire. Yeah that's his chosen profession. I regret that we even share the same gene pool sometimes. Needless to say my brother is very good at his job because he persuaded me to take an unbreakable vow that I would never ever go into the magical world until he gave me the word that it was safe. Actually he tricked me. First I went to Arizona when death eaters began closing in he sent a man to transfer my location so that I would stay with one of his contacts, Charlie Swan. Here I took Chief Swan's last name and acted as his daughter. Honestly staying with Charlie Swan wasn't so bad since I'd had the cover before during the time that my parents were away on their own vacations every summer. Charlie was really a close friend of the family, even though he was a squib. The vacations had stopped though, when the second war got bad and then my dad was sent to prison and mom collapsed from shock, never to get up again.

Who am I? You might ask. I am a Special Forces Captain. Captian Bella Black, British Navy Commandos (BNC) . I command a team of immortal soldiers and have for the last two decades. Yeah we're immortal, you can shut your mouth it's hanging open. The first war was bad I'll give you that. When everything was done we assembled new teams out of the surviving members of the Special Forces teams and we were immortalized by the Philosopher's stone and Snape's anti-aging potion. You see we had our memories wiped and then we touched the stone. Our intentions were of course pure so the stone immortalized us and Snape provided a potion that would keep us young forever.

On to being trapped here in Forks and falling in love with a vampire that dumped me. Kade put me in hiding because I hold the record for long distance kills during combat. (A record proudly recorded by Fred Weasly) Naturally that got me quite a bit of attention from death eater rebels. More than even I was comfortable with but I never said that, okay? Then I fell in love with Edward, blah, blah, blah. I knew what I needed. I needed to get back. Kade had sent his second in command Orlando Westwood to tell me I was in the clear, so it was all systems go. I was going back to Hogwarts to protect it from death eaters whenever I had time and to go on missions all over the world doing dangerous things, just like normal. Hogwarts prepare yourself I thought as I grabbed my duffle, Bella's commin' back!


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

Bella. Bella. Her name echoed in my mind like a horrible form of torture that I would never escape- that I didn't deserve to escape. I was lying on my bed in Deleni, Alaska. That was part of the problem. I was in Alaska. I had been in Alaska for two awful months….

I was startled out of my revere by an offending pop that resounded outside of my window. It was loud enough that I nearly jumped through the ceiling. Literally. I smelled human blood so I bolted down to the yard where my whole family was gathered. Carslie was embracing an older man who had a long grey beard and was wearing a sliver…robe? Whatever it was it wasn't fashionable according to Alice and Rosalie.

"Dumbledore!" Carslie was joyously exclaiming as he shook the old man's hand, "It's been too long, I was certain that you had passed," He said.

The old man smiled and replied,

"Yes and as for death I've been far too busy with rebuilding after the war," He said.

"Oh. Yes you did mention that before," Carslie replied "But your last letter said that the second war you were fighting was done and that you'd been reinstated as headmaster after health difficulties?"

"Yes," Dumbledore responded, "The war has been over for almost a year, but we have rebel groups that are still threatening our well safety, you see. That is actually what I'm here to speak with you about," He replied "If we may," he said gesturing toward the house.

"Oh, yes," Esme exclaimed stepping in. "We don't feel the cold you see, I do apologize" she said escorting him into the house and offering him a seat at the dining room table. The whole family followed along behind, over flowing with curiosity- especially Alice. We all took seats and finally Emmett broke out,

"Who ARE you?" He gasped at the older man

"Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

There was a short pause. Then Emmett burst out laughing

"That's impossible!" Jasper exclaimed.

Dumbledore just smiled and lifted his gaze toward the chandelier over the table. It promptly burst into flames, and Emmett's laughter dissipated.

"Oh my word!" Alice yelped "You're a wizard! That's totally awesome! Do you have a wand?" she demanded

"Yes," Dumbledore smiled. He pulled a stick out from a fold in his robe and aimed it at the burning chandelier. The fire that had once consumed it disappeared and all of us were wondering if it had ever been there at all. Well we were vampires so I figured that I would just take this in stride. So wizards existed. Just another normal Thursday afternoon.

"Unfortunately the purpose of my trip is not pleasure. There are events occurring in the wizarding world that I'm sure none of us would really like to see. I have come to ask your help defending the school against the Death Eater Rebels who would wish to see it conquered again." Dumbledore changed the subject.

" I am aware of the wars and troubles that your world has been facing, but I have not made my family aware in an effort not to worry them they'll need filling in,"Carsile stated. "If you would," He asked.

"Of course" Dumbledore replied. "For the last two decades our world has been plagued by wars, rebellions and purist societies that promoted a pure wizard society one where if a muggle, or non-magical folk, would produce a wizard the muggle born wizard would be killed upon birth and only the pure bloods as they refer to themselves as, would exsist in our world." Here he paused." I knew the leader of this rebellion he was a student of mine at one point. So I had seen the first war coming a long ways off. I formed the order of Phoenix, a secret society that specialized in spies, military intelligence, and support for the Chosen one who was prophesied to kill the leader, Voldermort was his nick name." Taking a deep breath he continued "during the second war we acquired 9 teams of immortal soldiers from the government that began to secretly work for us, as the eyes and ears of our organization. They worked with mercenaries and the like to keep the government standing thought the second war, calling themselves the BNC, or British Navy Commandos. It worked until Voldermort gained control of the Minister of magic. Voldermort took over the government and turned it into one of his weapons against the people controlling them through fear. You see we have curses in our world that make vampire poison seem….mild." Gasps could be heard from every vampire in the room. "The Chosen one that I mentioned before, Harry Potter is his name, was 17 at the time. He had formed an army as an act of rebellion when the government began to lean toward Voldermort's policies in an attempt to appease him and prevent another world war. This army still functioned even though Mr. Potter was out hunting for certain magical items called hocruxes that were keeping Voldermort alive. When a government is taken over as you already know so is it's military. The 9 teams broke off as soon as they were discovered as imposters and set up their own rebellion of sorts. It was more of a death squad actually. Each team reported to its captain and the captains communicated with each other and the order as much as was possible, which wasn't much. When the hocruxes were all erradicated, Harry Potter and the friends he had with him broke into the school, followed by the teams, and the order's spies. By the end of the battle Harry killed Voldermort ,and the military killed over 250 death eaters in battle and captured around 100 fleeing death eaters. Some were sentenced to prison, others let go on probation and others were executed, based on their war crimes and reasons for joining Voldermort." Dumbledore finished and the room was silent everyone digesting this awful new information.

"Questions?" Carslie asked.

Roaslie raised her hand "How did this Harry guy become 'the chosen one'" She asked

"His parents were supporters of the Order during the first war, and he was born in July which was a part of the prophesy. So Voldermort attempted to kill one year old Harry and killed his parents because of their blood status and the side they had chosen in the war. He succeeded in killing Mr. and Mrs. Potter but failed to kill Harry himself. The killing curse didn't work on him, and that forever marked him as 'the chosen one'"

"What about the hocruxes?" Jasper asked "What are they?"

Dumbledore seemed oddly reluctant to answer this question. "Hocruxes, are the darkest magic that I have ever seen in 200 years of my life. What Voldermort did was take his soul and ripped it into seven pieces. Doing this curse once would be excruciating…doing it seven times is like turning into a vampire seven times." This wasn't even mildly amusing- seven times?

"Why can't I read your mind?" I asked finally figuring out what was off about the scenario.

"Occmulecy, is what it's called" He answered. "What you would be called is a legimiss, they can read people's minds at will, Occmulecy is the practice of defending your mind against their intrusion. Yours however appears to be different than ours. Reading minds in our world is a painful thing, you can feel the person in your mind and if you are a natural occmullens it is particularly difficult to experience. Your occmullecy can barely be felt is painless. I mean no offense but keeping my guard up is a habit that I prefer to practice at all times. That's why you can't read my mind"

There were no more questions so we moved on.

"I'm here because there were some death eaters that escaped from the battle of Hogwarts and formed rebel groups that threaten the safety of my school. I'm here to ask for your help to defend it against them. You are immortal like the teams that are currently guarding our school but they're terribly busy so I came to ask your help." Standing form the table he announced "I'm afraid that I must leave now and return, Carslie you know how to contact me once you've made a decision." Esme nodded at Carslie. Seeing this singnal Dumbledore smiled.

"Expect us at King's Cross Station on September 1st" Carslie said.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I owe everyone an apology for getting chapter 2 all mixed up, I fixed that tonight and to clear things up, Bella is in the British Naval Commandos, not that other lame name that I came up with. **

**This chapter is dedicated to and Dark Yellow Dino, for being my first two reviewers! **

BPOV

I was so back! I grinned as I eyed the jump deck of the enchanted airplane and checked my sky diving equipment. We were going to be diving into enemy territory it was our objectives to secure the two captives, blow up the weapons cache and kill as many death eaters as we could. I just couldn't stop smiling.

"How high are we?" I yelled over the wind to him.

"Five miles!" he shouted back. "Were 2 minutes out!"

His co-pilot began checking out parachutes and lines.

"You guys are f***ing insane!" the co- pilot screamed over the roar of the wind.

"You have no idea" I scream back and nodded to Lieutenant Luca Van Pelt my second in command he then jumped followed by Chief Jason Cole and the rest of my team, Roman, Stephan, Chance and Micah and lastly me. We were crazy and we were about to show the Death Eater scum hiding in the Venezuelan rain forest just how crazy we were.

The run to the compound was rather uneventful with Chance and Micah skillfully taking out guards and Jason running point. Entering the compound however we ran into some serious trouble when a guard managed to call out to the next guard and we took cover behind a metal table. But after three hours we were still shooting cruses and several of us including myself had burns from cruses and blisters on our hands from overheated weapons. Sick of it all I turned and motioned to Luca to toss a couple grenades out into the open. Everyone slammed down on the floor and covered their heads. Objective three kill lots of death eaters complete, I saw standing up. Here we split up Roman, Stephan and Jason with me, Chance and Micah with Luca. I took my guys to find the captives and Luca took his to blow up one death eater weapons cache. Blowing up the death eaters had been fun- lots of fun- but now everyone knew we were here.

When my team had reached a secure location we bandaged our hands-which were blistered from handling over headed weapons during the fire fight- with medical tape and continued our methodical search through the compound periodically running into guards and taking them out. I leaned against a wall and captiously peaked around and saw two men bound and gagged together. I used my occmulecy/ legimicey to gain entrance into Jason's mind and told him that there were 2 hostages, same as our intel said and 1 guard and I was going in alone, to stay alert. After I received confirmation from Jason that they were in position and Luca, Chance, and Micah were already on their way to the extraction point Juliet.

Entering the room I snuck up behind the guard jumped on to his back and held him in a merciless choke hold until he was out cold. Needless to say it was a very long ten seconds getting thrown around the room before he was unconscious. Shaking myself out, I stalked over to the hostages and cut off their bonds with my Chinese throwing dagger.

"Captain Isabella Black, British Military Special Forces. For the next two hours you'll be doing whatever I say and we'll get along great, alright?" I asked, hoping that they wouldn't take it upon themselves to say something cocky, because then I would have to kick their asses and I wasn't in the mood to take any B.S right now. They seemed too frightened to say anything so they just nodded. Excellent, they were the quiet type, I wouldn't be answering a barge of questions about how many people I'd killed and why, I, a woman was in charge. Now we if we could just get to the rendezvous without any trouble.

That didn't really happen. We got in another firefight and a burning curse hit me in the back, we then found out our route out was blocked and then had to run through the rain forest to get away from a death eater patrol yes, very uneventful, I thought as I reclined against the wall of the helicopter and closed my eyes. Well, compared to some missions that we'd been on it was, I thought as I drifted off to sleep with a smirk on my face.

**I love feedback! Reviews=** **HAPPINESS**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for reading! This chapter is dedicated to and Sol Swan Cullen you wonderful reviewers!**

**Disclaimer is at the front**

Chapter 3

EPOV

I never thought I'd ever be on the campus of a magical school following a house elf into the apartments we would be staying in for an indeterminate amount of time. I do have to say that our apartments were beautiful. The walls were mostly decorated in blue, due to the fact that most of the other colors were the colors of different houses.

"Hello." A voice called from the door. We turned and saw Dumbledore standing at the doors. "I believe that you need a bit more information about your security activities before you go on patrols with Captain Remus Lupin's team tomorrow." He said.

"Why thank you," Esme smiled. "Have a seat please."

We were all seated on different pieces of furniture around the room, our attention focused on the very old man seated before us.

"First off the team you will be working with is headed by a werewolf, unfortunately. Nobody ever called the Ministry of Magic smart. I have discussed this with Remus and he said that he'd be happy to let you team up and do patrols with a few of his men without him. He wasn't too keen on spending a lot of time with vampires either." Dumbledore paused, taking in the relived faces before him. A werewolf, I thought, heads a team of magical Navy SEALS. British Naval Commandos, excuse me. How could my day get any weirder?

"His team consists of Lieutenant Hermione Granger, Chief Draco Malfoy, Officer Seamus Finnigan, Officer Lee Jordan and Officer Anthony Goldstine. You should mostly be working with them, but you might end up running patrols with Captain Black's team."

"Captain Black?" Asked Carsile. "As in Sirius Black the famous murder?" At this my family's thoughts drew back in repulsion.

"Yes," Dumbledore stated. "But Sirius never actually killed anyone and was framed for a crime that he never committed, bringing us to his daughter and son Kade and Bella Black. Kade and Bella are actually close for siblings. Kade is a mercenary and Bella is in command of her own Special Forces team. They've worked closely for years but Bella recently took a leave of absence and has only recently returned. However they spend most of their time out in the field, completing missions. They'll be returning tonight after the feast and we'll be introducing them to the students" Dumbledore said a few words in parting and left, but I remained on the couch.

I silently reveled in my pain at hearing Bella's name. I deserved this and I knew it. I'd hurt her. I was awoken out of my memories as Esme shook my sholder.

"Yes?" I grumbled. I'd been imagining what Bella might be doing at that moment.

"It's almost time for supper, you need to get ready."

I looked up and then glanced at the clock. Over two hours had passed. I shrugged it off what did time mean to me? I had nothing to live for anyway. But I couldn't bring myself to worry Esme anymore than I already had so I nodded.

"Of course," I replied and moved away to head to my rooms to change for supper.

**People! You get to find out how much reviews inspire me! I wasn't going to update until all my finals were over but Sol Swan Cullen reviewed and I just couldn't disappoint her. So review it will make me update faster than I have plans to! But please don't take this wrong, I won't with hold chapters because you didn't review I'll just do it at my own pace. So **_**REVIEW **_**you know you want to.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: is at the beginning of the story**

Chapter 4

The feast was extremely interesting and I say truthfully that I'd never seen anything like it before. For me that's kind of a big deal.

"Oh, I'm so excited about the new commando team coming in!" Professor Twerney who was sitting beside us exclaimed.

"May I ask what is so special about this team?" Esme inquired

"Of course! This team is ancient! Like the free masons they're the team that the teams are based off. Nobody cares who leads it, a man, a woman- and it's never mattered. If a woman led the team she was presumed to be as intelligent as a man and was to be treated with the respect given to a queen."

"Wow!" Rosalie sounded impressed for the first time this decade. Probably the queen thing.

"Not only that the woman that commands this team Bella Black but she led operation dragon breath the first rebel attack on the death eater occupied ministry, and was one of the most acknowledged military strategists during the second world war."Twerney now had our rapt attention. "As I'm sure Dumbledore told you the teams are immortal, but so is Bella's brother and Grandfather. Besides her team is draped with symbolism and elements that are meaningful to seers such as me."

"Does she have any special abilities with magic?" Carsile asked "I've heard of such things."

"Why yes! She is a natural occmullens and an accomplished legimis. Edward wouldn't be able to read her mind, it would be like a black hole. What makes her team special though is that they are the best at sliding in and out of the vampire state."

"The vampire state?" Jasper gasped

"Mhum," Twerney said taking a sip of her wine. "They can morph into vampires, upon command. It's extremely dangerous and her brother invented the method, they used it to hunt vampires who sided with Voldermort in the second war." We continued to talk with professor Twerney about this unit until the sorting began.

The sorting was fascinating to say the least. The hat seemed to know what suited each child best. Most of them went away happy though some did not seem to be pleased. I really wanted to know more about that hat. For the first time since I left Bella I was having non depressing thoughts. Maybe I was making progress.

At the end of the feast Dumbledore stood and welcomed the new students, introduced us and began to talk about the military keeping us safe at the school and how Esme was going to be the new muggle studies teacher and Carsile would be in the hospital when we wouldn't be patrolling. As for us we would be attending school. For the first time in 108 years I'd be learning something. It was about time.

"Now I would like to introduce some special guests. Please welcome Captain Bella Black, Special Forces and her team. The ceiling high doors swung open and I smelled that exotic sent that I'd been longing for, for so long her blood, Bella's blood. My head swiveled where was she? My family could smell it too, so it wasn't just my head playing tricks on me. The smell's scent ended behind the open doors at the front of the room. Standing there was Bella. My Bella.

**Wow the reviews really streamed in this week at an amazing rate and as a reward I wrote you this chapter! ~Kelly**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: is in the front**

Chapter 5

EPOV

The first thing that I noticed was her attire. It was something that my Bella would never wear. She had on a form fitting black tank top and dark wash jeans tucked into motorcycle boots. The next thing that I noticed was her tattoo. Down her left arm from mid bicep to mid forearm was a tattoo of tiger stripes, drawn in black. In shock I stared at the tattoo while Bella stalked down the aisle towards the front table, and listened to my family's own shocked thoughts.

Alice

_Why didn't she dress like that or show off the awesome tattoo while she was in forks? It's hot! Oh she should have done that to her hair while she was in Forks too the long, glossy and straight look makes her eyes look amazing!_

Rosalie

_Bella? Bella Swan? She looks a lot different- her hair is glossier her tattoo give her a really fierce look. If I wasn't a vampire I totally would get a tattoo like that one. I've felt so bad for being mean to her. I could totally be friends with this version though!_

Emmett

_My little sister! She looks really beautiful. She's in the military, too? That's badass! I wonder if she knows Jackie Chan martial arts?_

Jasper

_Bella is in the military? I could belive it about this version, too. Special Forces and a captian? She must be an excellent soldier. I suppose that if what Professor Twerny said and she is one of the best military strategists it would be natural. I'm so pround of her._

Esme

_My baby is in the military? Why didn't she tell us! She looks so different….. Oh, my what type of things has she done? But she's immortal, right? That's good for Edward._

Carslie

_Goodness, she seems so different. What did Edward do? Or is this just the military in her speaking? Goodness that tattoo is quite intricate._

Bella and her team reached the front of the room and they all dropped simultaneously into crouches one hand touching the floor, the other hand, behind their backs. I tried to make eye contact with Bella but she kept her eyes down staring at the patch of floor in front of her hand. Studying her team I noted that they were doing the same. I also noted that they were all men. "Children," Dumbledore addressed the hall. "Meet Captain Isabella Black, Lieutenant Luca Van Pelt, Chief Jason Cole, Officer Roman Brooks, Officer Chance Morgan, Officer Stephan Tobias, and Officer Micah Grant. Since most of you have read war history I assume you know who they are and what they do. They are operating form the military base just outside of our gates. They may periodically run patrols with the Cullens or Captain Lupin's team. Please respect their distance and do not ask for photos or autographs. You are dismissed"

At this all the students and teachers filtered out of the hall, and after a few moments it was only us, Bella's team, and Dumbledore. A tense silence filled the air.

"Please rise," Commanded Dumbledore. The team quickly stood, though their eyes remained fixed on the ground.

"How did you mission in Venezuela go yesterday," Dumbledore inquired.

"Well, thank you, sir there is a mission report on your desk and the Major wants you in his office for debriefing at 0600 tomorrow." Bella curtly replied, not looking up. Was this some kind of twisted respect form or was it that she couldn't bear to look at me?

"May we remove the formalities, Captain?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir" Bella responded, and looked up making eye contact with him her team raised their faces also and I could see their faces. I studied their ranks and picked out Lieutenant Van Pelt a man whom I judged to be in his mid-thirties with dark blonde hair, sharp Slavic features and piercing grey eyes. The other man I picked out was Chief Cole. He was overly muscular with light brown hair, brown eyes and a cleft chin. The rest of the team I couldn't separate. Bella and Dumbledore were still talking about military things and she wasn't looking at me or addressing me in anyway so I turned my attention back to the black clad men standing behind her in the flickering light. The others seemed to have no difference in rank and I studied them all. Every one of them was tall and fit. One was particularly tall, and he definitely had some kind of northern african heritage. He was well over 6 feet tall and just as muscular (if not more) than the Chief or even Emmett. He had tattoos on his biceps but it was some type of tribal arm bands. The slim man next to him had silver hair and aristocratic features that put Carsile's to shame. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt so I couldn't see if he had any tattoos. Beside him was probably the least intimidating of them all. He had a lean athletic physique spikey blonde hair the color of sunshine and tanned skin. Last was a trim guy, athletic instead of a Mr. Atlas, with a deep tan, a grave face glittering green eyes and ruffled dark brown hair.

I turned my attention back to the conversation. Bella and Dumbledore were now discussing Captain Lupin's team while my entire family was recovering from shock. Emmett came around first.

"You're an immortal Navy SEAL?" He shouted, interrupting their conversation

"Special Forces, yes, immortal, yes." Bella responded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alice said in a hurt tone.

"Going to Forks was a decision that was out of my hands. I never intended to go, but my brother fails to grasp the concept of no so he tricked me into taking an unbreakable vow that made it impossible for me to use magic or inform anyone that I was a witch."

"What's an unbreakable vow?" Asked Rosalie.

"It's one of the most powerful spells that exists and my brother cast it on me with the help of his second in command, Orlando Westwood. I took the spell willingly but since Kade's definition of stay away from danger and keep yourself safe actually meant to him that I would go the the muggle world and stay with one of his spies, and later Charlie a family friend, that's what I had to do. If I had broken the curse I would have died on the spot."

"Oh!" Alice said completely forgetting about her earlier hurt feelings and looking horrified

Bella's eyes turned to me and I felt a cold block of ice settle in my stomach at the lack of emotion in her eyes. She seemed to shake herself out of it and turned back to Dumbledore.

"If you would excuse us we have to prep for a mission, we'll see you tonight" she said to Dumbledore.

With that she turned and stalked back to the entrance to the Great Hall and the next thing I knew the doors slammed with a resounding thump.

"Wow," Rosalie said. That pretty much summed it up I supposed.

**I figured that if I hit you with two chapters on the same day that you would want to review more. I accept short reviews, long reviews….. hopefully I don't get a bad review, but I'll take what I can get. Any way there is no such thing as reviewing wrong so go ahead, it's the little blue button at the bottom of the screen.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: It's at the front do you want me to draw you a map?**

**A/N: I couldn't resist having Jason and Luca yell at Bella for the whole vampire relationship thing**

**BPOV**

I exited the doors of the great hall and then quickened my pace as we headed towards the doors leaving the castle. Stopping in front of them I turned to my team.

"Roman, Stephan, Chance, and Micah go to the hospital wing and get your selves checked over," I ordered them. They all nodded realizing that I was stressed and that it was best not to mess with me at that particular moment. After they left I continued to rush towards the compound but not 20 feet outside of the gates I tripped over a clump of grass and would have fallen but Luca caught my wrist and steadied me.

"Easy there," He murmured, still holding my wrist.

"Are you all right?" Jason asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, guys"

"It didn't seem like it in there, Captain" Jason stated flatly.

"I know the vampires you just met in there" I said trying to blow the whole thing off.

"That's your ex- boyfriend from Forks?" Luca growled putting two and two together.

""Yes," I said, caving to the inevitable lecture that I had coming. Luca, who hadn't let go of my wrist, used it to drag me across the remaining distance towards the compound at a clipped angry pace. He nodded to the soldiers on patrol and dragged me into my office.

In my office Jason pulled out a chair for me and gestured for me to sit down. I had it coming.

"Are you insane?" He snarled "I know that you know how painful vampire poison is and it's side effects when combined with magic!" He leaned down and braced himself on the arms of my chair- effectively pinning me in.

"No!" I snarled back at Jason, "I'm not insane I made a judgment call. They're vegetarians"

"A judgment call? What about slip ups?"

"Judging from the scar on your hand someone did have a slipup, didn't they?" Luca asked from the window seat he was currently lying on. Jason snatched my hand up from the arm of my chair and I locked eyes with Luca. His intense gray eyes bore in to mine and I could see that I wasn't getting out of this thing.

"That happened at a ballet studio with a different vampire. He went after Renee, Kade's spy and she didn't deserve to die because of me. So I offered myself up in a manner of thinking. But the bottom line is that I'm alive now and I have magic to defend myself with." Jason swung away from me and ran a hand over his face and through his buzz cut.

"No that's the outcome not the point." Luca hissed at me leaping to his feet. "You may not date him again!"

"I wasn't intending to! He ditched me in the woods and said he didn't want me anymore, and know what I got it, I got the message! I'm not going out with him he used me as a distraction in his freaking long life and I didn't like it, I don't even want to see him again." I trembled a little after that last emission. Disgusted with myself I turned my eyes down and glared at the floor. Sure in Forks I'd been passive little Bella that never stood up for herself but here? I'm Bella Black you mess with me and I'll throw a curse at you that makes you spend an extended vacation in the hospital for three to five months. Once on a really good day I put a guy in for seven months.

"You're still in love with him, aren't you?" Jason accused me.

"Yeah I am," I admitted looking into his eyes "but I have enough self-control not to do that again. He's like fire whiskey, it tastes good when you're drinking it but when you wake up the next morning you feel like your head's going to explode. I didn't like the hangover so I won't be going back for more. Now come on we have to go," I said and stood heading for the door. As I was about to open it, Jason stuck his hand out and stopped me.

"If I think that you omitted anything that is going to be important to your overall wellbeing I'm going to preform legimicy on you and watch every single memory that I can pull out of your head concerning vampire boy, got it?" I sighed. Why was I friends with men who act like my over protective brothers? Wasn't having one of those enough?

"Yeah got it, we have to get to Dumbledore's office for briefing with the Cullens. We'd better go now. And be civil or keep your mouths shut, comprende?" I turned to them. They looked at me with absolutely no expression. This was going to be the best meeting of my life. Yeah, sure.

**Thank you for reading and I'd love to know what everyone thought of the chapter and the story so far. Constructive criticism and any other type of feedbacks are appreciated! C'mon I check my e-mail three times a day just to see reviews, you wouldn't let me down now would you? **

***Golden28 is a Shameless guilt tripper* Hey at least I'll cop up to it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer is at the front**

**How did the meeting go?**

* * *

**BPOV**

I sat on the leather couch in Dumbledore's office Luca and Jason to my right as I tried to shut my emotions down. We we'd been sitting there for a couple of minutes waiting for Dumbledore and the Cullens.

"You guys are going to me civil, right?" I asked. Silence. "Guys?" Silence, again. "That was an order, to be clear."

"We'll be civil but if he messes with you Captain….." Luca trailed off.

"Got it guys you can watch my back- but don't cover my end." I said

"Do we ever?" Jason muttered. I restrained my laughter. When our team had first been put together the guys had been skeptical, but respectful, of having a woman in charge- it was the military after all- special forces more over. We'd been running extractions during a coop in the Congo, and Chance and I'd split up from the team and were running our end of the mission – a demolition of weapons. We'd just finished when we got jumped by about twelve rebel soldiers. Chance took a bullet in the left shoulder. Bad you know your heart is over on that side, and I picked up his 260 pound butt and carried him on my back three miles to a wizarding medical aide base in Cameroon near our rendezvous and they'd saved his life. I'd been waiting at the rendezvous with a freshly bandaged and passed out Chance. After they'd heard how I'd carried him three miles when he weighed more than twice my own body weight. After that I wasn't just someone who gave them orders. They knew I was Captain Black- someone who would do whatever it took to get my team out alive and well, no matter the circumstances.

I heard footsteps coming toward us and schooled my expression into one of apathy. The door opened and Dumbledore stepped in, followed by Carsile, Esme. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and finally Edward. At this point I was certain that I'd had body slams that hurt worse than this but I just couldn't remember when at the moment. I'd just been getting it together, Edward, so thank you, thank you, for showing up and destroying it all. Jerk. The Cullens seemed nervous, unsure how to act around me. Okay, that I could work with, I just act like they didn't exist. I nodded at Dumbledore.

"Hello, Bella" The elderly head master smiled and took his seat behind his desk. "I take it you're ready for questions?"

"Yes, sir," I responded. So I was acting like I was in boot camp again with all the formalities, but it was a good tactic to remaining distant and not turn into a pathetic mess. Something I did not do regularly. Last time I'd cried before Edward came along had been because I'd been getting a sting ray shard removed from my leg on a dive mission gone wrong.

"Emmett what is it?" I asked the squirming man, who looked like he was dying to ask something.

"Are you really able to morph into a vampire?" He exclaimed.

"Yes, but only for limited amounts of time."

"You're immortal, right?" Alice demanded.

"Yes, I am," I replied. The room went quiet. "Relax I don't throw things just because of questions, I am fairly nice" A sound somewhere between a cough and a choke came from Jason. "Rephrasing- I only throw things at green, cocky recruits that question my authority. Are you happy now?" I asked Jason.

"Not really," Jason replied. I decided that that was fine and turned my attention back to the Cullen Family.

"What you do is dangerous?" Esme asked timidly.

"Yeah," I grinned "Very dangerous" Edward's eyes went black at hearing this. Goody for him I did** not** care he could be captured by death eaters and spend the rest of his life getting tortured for all I cared. That was true. Seriously.

"How can you do this?" Edward exclaimed. " It's dangerous! You need to stop." He yelled.

I froze. All motion in the room stopped. Jason and Luca sent Edward evil glares that probably would have killed him if he'd been human, but they graciously waited for my cue.

"I've been doing it for the last two decades," I hissed rising gracefully from my place on the couch and stepping so that I was looking straight into his eyes. "and stopping doing something I excel at just because my ex-boyfriend doesn't like it is out of the question. You can accept the fact or leave." I snarled.

"But this is potentially harmful! It's not safe! You shouldn't do this," He continued, digging himself into a real pit. Jasper, an ex- soldier himself who under stood what kind of professional insult that was to me, made a move to stop Edward, but I held up my hand to stop him.

"I'm aware this isn't safe! Very aware!" I kept my voice low and icy at the pitch I knew intimidated my recruits. "I fought a war, I was a prisoner of war and I conduct missions daily in countries that you've barely seen on a map. This is my job. Thousands of people would die if I didn't do it" I took a step back and narrowed my eyes getting ready to drive the knife in. "Also the last time I check you no longer have any say in what I do, it's my life. Deal with it." I then spun on my heel and left followed closely by Jason and Luca.

I stormed down the corridor and listened to the footfalls of Jason and Luca behind me. Reaching the doors I threw both of them open in one motion and listened as they slammed against the solid stone of the castle.

**Where is Bella going? The faster you review to faster I update...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kelly here with another update. I worked really hard on it so you have to like it. Kidding. I've added pictures of the team so you can see them on my profile. I hope you like the character I haven't incorperated, Bella's brother. He is so gorgeous! Enjoy!**

I stalked down the corridor and listened to the footfalls of Jason and Luca behind me. Reaching the doors I threw both of them open in one motion and listened as they slammed against the solid stone of the castle for the second time that night.

We continued down to the Compound and ended up in the lounge. The first thing I did was walk over to the wet bar and grab vodka.

"Maybe that's not such a good idea right now, Captain" a voice from behind me said. I turned and saw that it had been Stephan who had commented, but he was surrounded by the rest of the team who had agreement written all over their faces.

"I do not care , Stephan," I grumbled rudely. He nodded and settled back eyeing me like one would a bomb. Luca decided to make his escape then

"Know what I'm starving and I'm gonna go raid the kitchen, I'll bring back some beef jerkey and stuff," He said.

"COWARD!" Jason yelled after Luca's retreating figure and then gave me one of his patented I'm sorry if I offended you but I'm not sorry I did it looks.

"How did the meeting go?" Chance asked me. Jason flinched.

"Badly. Like worse than The Battle of Mogadashi badlly" I told the guys flopping down on the couch beside Jason. Roman whistled and pensive expression settled over his face.

"The blonde is thinking, oh no," I joked with a smile to soften my words.

"The blonde thinks that he knows a very good spot to have a vampire roast." Roman retorted. I raised an eyebrow and stirred my drink."I heard that their ashes smell like cinnamon,"

"Thank you but Dumbledore wants them alive. But if could roast them, I'd only sign off on Edward," I told them.

"Really?" Roman looked ready to go grab a pitch fork and torch to start this little cookout.

"Hey Rome how exactly do you know what vampire ashes smell like?" Stephan asked.

"Well, Stephan," Roman said sarcastically "Just because you haven't killed a vampire doesn't mean that I haven't," Chance found this a bit too hard to take.

"you have ever killed a vampire and you never will, Little man" Chance taughted Stephan. Only I knew the real reason that Chance said this. He might have the highest hand to hand combat rate of the whole team but he was a bit of a teddy bear. Vampires psyched him out. One time he'd said to me that red eyes should only exist in special effects.

"Little man?" Roman feighned offense. "Have you seen these guns," he demanded and began flexing.

Micha snorted "When did you kill a vampire?"

Micha was the only member of our team that had actually, for certian, managed to kill a vampire. He'd been stranded out alone when everyone else had been captured by vampires and the act was more of one of desperation. But it did leave him with scars along his back,shoulders and upper arms that could easily hold their own against Jasper's.

"I did it when Kade kidnapped me!" Roman told us sticking to his story. "This great big vampire was sneaking up behind us-" Chance interrupted.

"It was like five minutes and he saved your life by doing it!"

"Five minutes, that was so not five minutes that was long enough for him and his minions to drag me into Vietnam, alright that was not five minutes!"

"We were in Laos hext to the border you idiot," Stephan berated Roman.

"He's right. It wasn't a long time and it was for your own good." I spoke up as the voice of reason in a converstion that was rapidly distancing itself from the facts.

"I jumped on the roof of that Hum-vee because it belonged to drug smugglers! You guys had my back!" Roman defended his actions with valor.

"Yeah, we had your back- on foot with no transportion other than a verbal promise that a chopper was comming to get us. You were just freaked because it was the untouchable Kade who rescured you. " Micha said.

"and he's a mercenary who figured out how to morph into a vampire." Chance added.

"I mean this in the kindest way possible but you're brother is a terrfiying to us and we're scary as well." Stephan pointed out to me. I just laughed.

"Thanks for taking my side, man" Roman said falling back on the couch and jostling Stephan into a one armed hug.

"The last thing that I'm doing is taking your side and your arm smells like rotting MREs," Stephan said to Roman.

"Hey, I took a bath this morning," Roman retorted.

"You should have taken a shower, that's what adults do," Micha told him.

"Oh so you then you must take baths Mic, we all know you're not an adult." Jason goaded Micha, finally stopping his insitant watching me for any symtoms of the depression that I'd only recently fought off making a recurrance.

"Oh, I'm an adult. That's how I know the difference." Micha said Jason began to say something but Micha cut him off smirking condesendingly. "You know I was happy to set you straight."

"Bells," Chance interrupted while the fight was still continuing in the back ground, "What was going on in the Great Hall today." I opened my mouth to give some lame excuse but Stephan interrupted too. "We know you what was going on and no lying, we can tell" He said, backing up Chance.

"We want the intell on this vampire coven and where you know them from," Chance informed me and dragged his chair closer. I watched him as he set himself up with all the proper interrigation tactics. Open body language, relaxed posture, with his hands on his knees shoulders relaxed, sincere eye contact. I was being psycho analyzed for the second time today.

"Oh yeah, that's what we're forgetting," Jason said looking up from the shower fight that had just turned physical. Micha seemed to be in a very painful headlock so I gave myself up as a sacrifice. See I really am a Martyr. With a three digit sniper kills number. In all truth I wanted to be the one to tell my story so that I could put a positive spin on it. If Luca and Jason told them I'd have a very profesionally embarrasing time durring the break up scene and my untouchable, distant, badass image would be ruined. And I liked my image.

"Talk," Jason said flopping down on the floor and taking Micha, still in a headlock though one that looked less painful, with him.

"Okay, the bronze hair vampire is my ex-boyfriend form Forks." I began. I had just gotten to the point where I'd been attacked and when Luca walked in on us all with the snacks.

"Whoa what's going on in here" he asked at the tense atmosphere. "Did someone die?"

"No we're hearing abouth the most unhealthy reationship in the history of unhealthy reationships, that's what's going on." Stephan spat.

"Has she got to the part where a ferel vampire stalks her?" Luca asked "That was my favorite part," His words where dripping with sarcasm.

"Passed that. We're at the point where Vampire boy is sucking the venom out of her hand." Micha informed him

"Cool keep going- speed up to the break up," Luca said "I loved that part too. Such points in his favor, no?" He asked Jason.

Apparently nothing could go my way. If I refused Jason would get up and tell them and they were already gearing up for that vampire roast just off the story of me getting hurt from a different vampire one that they couldn't touch. When I told them about the getting dumped and left in a dangerous situation by a vampire they could touch the bomb would go off.

"Fine. He took me for a walk and dumped me in the middle of the forest and that's the truth, but all you need to know is that I'm fine-"

"He told her that our girl wasn't good enough for him," Luca cut me off. He was ticked off I could tell, because his accent had thickened.

At this point you could hear a pin drop. It was a good thing that I'd been enjoying the silence because it was over fast.

Chance: "He said what?"

Stephan: "I'm gonna kill him"

Roman: "Oh now we will have that bonfire!"

Micha: "Where is he sleeping again? I want that adress!"

A quick wolf wistle cut off all verbal planning of Edward's death.

"Guys I'm a big girl and I can handle a break up. I'd also like you to leave the scorning to me." I growled at them. "But feel free to say mean things to him," I finished on a lighter note.

"But Captian, you can't just be over this," Micha said "Women aren't like us. And everyone in this room can pretty much see the person that we regard as our older sister is in pain and we really don't like it."

That was the most words that I'd heard the tarditionally quiet sniper say in a long time

"I'll be staight with you, okay? I'm no where near over it. Matter a fact it's pretty much all I can think about, but I'm alright. No need for worries. Or bonfires" I added quickly

"Well, we have the perfect thing to get your mind off them." Micah chuckled. The rest of the team began snicker along with him

"Oh, no, Oh no you didn't call him in…..please no!" I yelped "Don't we already have a martial arts expert?"

"You know you're happy about it!" Roman said.

Jason reached over and threw me across his shoulders military carry style despite my struggelling and began to follow after the guys who were on their way to the gym. Of course that's where He'd be, I told myself. I was supprised when Jason put me down on one of the mats in the MMA training ring.

"What?" I asked

"Pull yourself together, you can't just make any impression on someone you haven't seen in half a decade." Jason snortted.

"Aw... she's Bella she always makes a wonderful impression. How are you _querida_?" A deep voice from behind me asked.

I turned and looked at the speaker. Then I did what any common sense, special forces trained woman would do. I screamed and launched myself into his open arms.

* * *

**Yeah I just did that to you. Cliff hanger. I'll fix it, promise the next chapter is already underway.**

**I love reviews! (Hint, hint)**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is short but I'm going to update again shortly**

"I can't believe that you're here!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah me neither," Enrique laughed

I stepped back and looked the native Cuban up and down. He looked every bit the handsome gentleman that I'd meet during the second war, when he helped my team escape a Death Eater Occupied area of Cuba after we launched an attack on house that Lucius Malfoy was supposed to be hiding in.

"So why are you here?" I demanded. "Do we have more training?" I asked.

"Bells! Slow down I only got off the plane and apparated here!" He laughed.

"Come on," He said, tugging gently on my elbow. "Let's go talk!"

"Where are we going?" I laughed.

"We are going to my new office," Enrique smirked.

"Wait…." I protested, as he led me by the hand. "If you're our new martial arts instructor then why do you get an office?" I asked. As he closed the door behind me I took in the new office. "A really sweet office that's bigger than mine," I added, as I looked around. "What funds does the military have that I've been missing out on?" I joked. He led me over to the couch and we sat down.

"Well, I'm very expensive," Enrique bragged, putting his feet up on an ottoman.

"Feisty on the first, day, huh," I arched an eye brow at him "Where's all the jet lag you should be feeling?"

"I never get jet lag," He told me. A sarcasm laced look had him relenting. "I may have taken a potion. Or two."

"I thought so" I stated. "But really, why are you here?"

"Because I hear you've been stepping up security forces around the castle" Enrique told me watching me and probably weighing my reaction.

"So this is you tutoring the new guys?" I asked. "It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you owe my dear bother a favor and you're here to keep an eye on me for him?"

"What would you say if my answer was yes?" He asked me. I began to reply but he cut me off. "I know that if I say no you'll think I'm lying."

"Besides," he added when I seemed to be leaning towards the reation he didn't want "I've noticed some files that have seemed to go missing from the Military Police and I'm pretty sure that they're in your filing cabinet. I can help you with that and keep the MPs off your back."

I shut up, unsure. I gazed at the handsome man across from me. As I considered several scenarios I found myself with more questions than answers. I gave up, after a few moments. A or B I was glad to see an old friend and lucky to have someone that wasn't in the military or obsessive about my heath and royally ticked off about my previous somewhat misguided relationships to confide in.

"Fine either way you're here and I'm happy about that." A smile drifted over his face "Prepare yourself" I ordered him.

"Why?" He grinned up at me.

"Because I've just received my third degree black belt in Hapkido and I am ready use it!" I challenged the Latin.

"Don't bite the hand that feeds you, sweetheart." Enrique smiled. "I was going to be kind and impart the knowledge of Brazilian Jujuitsu that I've spent the last six months learning about down in Sao Paulo, but now I'm rethinking my decision." I laughed

"I could always go to Brazil myself you know." I said as we settled back into our old banter. A weight had been lifted from my shoulders as I sat there in his new office discussing the familiar topic of martial arts with the expert.

**A/N: So is this Enrique a spy for Kade who has yet to show up (I think he's afraid of what Bella might do)? Or are she and Enrique going to get together? I didn't have it in me to match her with someone from her team because come on she's their boss! That would be akward****.**


	11. Chapter 11

EPOV

Potter Airfield, 600 hours

We sat in a type of board room at a glass table in white leather chairs that were filled with men in military uniforms. The only ones that weren't in uniform at the moment were Captain Lupin and his high command, which consisted of a blonde haired man and a delicate woman with wavy brown hair. Captain Lupin was definitely a werewolf but he wasn't as pungent as any other werewolf I'd meet. The fact that he only phased every full moon was a factor in that I week I'd really screwed it up with Bella, Jasper later informed me , as if I didn't already know that. I hadn't had a chance to see Bella since but what I'd said was true and I wasn't willing to take it back.

Bella walked in just then tailed by Lieutenant Van Pelt. Today she wore a black leather jacket, with a similar outfit of black jeans and motorcycle boots. Van Pelt was also wearing a leather jacket, I looked for the rest of her team but it seemed to just be them. As I looked away the steel gray of Van Pelt's eyes caught mine and narrowed in an unspoken warning to keep my distance.

"Shall we get started?" The man at the head of the table inquired.

"Yes general," Bella replied.

"To begin this meeting I'd like to welcome our new security, the Cullens." He said. "I'm General Dante Lucassun, I am the official boss but Major Henderson runs the base." That was all the pleasantries that he seemed to feel were in order and then he turned to Captain Lupin.

"There have been no new movements against the base, I trust?"

"No, sir the attacks against our patrol have only been small isolated units, no change." Lupin stated.

"Good. Second order of business is Operation Wolf Brigade. The operation objectives were to secure Antonin Dolohov who had created a strong hold in the Romanian forest. Very simple. So, Black what the hell went wrong?" General Lucassun asked Bella.

"I have no idea what you mean, the only thing that went wrong was all the injuries we sustained." Bella replied.

"You didn't bring back a live captive," Major Henderson jumped in. All I was hearing was injuries when I'd recovered from the prospect of Bella, injured I heard this:

"You know what I think, Captain" Henderson was saying to Bella, "I think you're exactly like your father was," He finished and stared her down defiantly. The room was silent. Jasper was absorbing all the shock in the room and looked a bit nauseous. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Van Pelt step up next to her. A moment of tense silence ensued and Bella replied,

"Well, if I'm anything like my father allegedly was, then you just made a very big mistake didn't you?" She said softly locking eyes with him. According to Jasper's head this comment made the room tense and on guard. I knew that I'd heard who her father was, Sirius Black, but for the life of me I couldn't remember a single detail about the man.

"You are dismissed, Major," the General said. The man looked ready to plead his case but was cut off before he could begin as General Lucassun repeated, "Dismissed."

The meeting went smoothly from there, if it was exceptionally boring as I had no clue what was going on or why these military operations were so important. The ones that pertained to Bella were always dangerous. So far I had learned she'd been in the Venezualan rainforest last week and the operation had been hostage rescue and intelligence gathering. Prior to the she had gone on a demolition and secure premises mission in Rwanda. I had just counted off three hours when Chief Cole, unobtrusively entered the room. Quietly the Chief made his way over to Bella. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and got up from the table. Bella turned quietly left the room with Van Pelt and Cole, taking a file with her. As she reached the door she nodded to General Lucassun and he nodded back- granting her permission to leave. The meeting only lasted about 20 minutes after that mostly closing, figuring out our schedules for patrols and so on. When the meeting was over I heard Alice decide to go talk to Bella, realizing myself that I was going to have to talk to her later as well**.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't know who's heard, but Osman Bin Laden is dead. I'm kind of shocked. I guess this was the goal or whatever of Iraq and Afghanistan, pretty much. I just hope it gets the soldiers out of those dangerous places over there. What do you guys think? Tell me what you think of the chapter as well!**

BPOV

"What could have provoked this?" I asked Jason looking at the pictures in my hand of murder victims.

"There doesn't seem to be any sort of logic to these killing but it's deffinately connected to the previous ones. It all appears to be a business operation, of sorts. We'll look in to it more and then get the Military Police to turn this case over to us on some kind of technicality"

"Good do that," I told him handing over the photos, still deeply disturbed by the contents.

"What do we know for certain?" I asked him.

"Not much other than he's definitely back, and yes, Captain it's him."

"Okay. Go do whatever you have to this is personal, remember that," I told him and then watched as Jason and Luca walked off praying that I would get one more shot at the man that I'd watched wreck so much havoc on so many people. I didn't know how long I'd been standing there leaning on a pillar when I heard "Bella!" hollered after me. I braced myself and turned to see Alice Cullen sprinting towards me.

"Hello, Alice" I replied distantly. I knew that after all we'd been through together she deserved more but for the life of me I couldn't think of how to respond to her. Who knows what she and her family thought about this version of me?

"Bella can you possibly forgive me and my family for what we did to you?" She asked me.

"Sure," I said awkwardly. "I'm sure we can start over."

"Awesome! Now you and Edward can get back together!" Alice instantly decided and began jumping up and down in excitement.

"No," I stated firmly. I might as well shut this down right now. Alice stopped jumping. "I know you weren't aware but when Edward left he made it explicitly clear to me that he never had any feelings for me. I'm immortal too, okay? I know what it's like to want to have a distraction once and a while but know what, I don't actually do it. Messing with people's emotions is simply cruel – and you're hearing that from a Special Forces captain that fought in two world wars." I said.

"What did he say to you," Alice growled.

"He said he didn't want me, I wasn't good for him, and it sounded like the truth to me," I retorted.

"He said what?" Alice exclaimed

"He said that he didn't want me that I was no good for him and walked off," I replied.

"That's what he said!" Alice yelped. "I'll kill him," she hissed.

"Relax. I find that the truth is better than being kept in the dark and used as a play toy," I said

"Look" Alice said stepping back a few feet "I'm going to go find him and I'll toss him around and get Emmett to lend a hand" She snarled vengefully.

"Alice!" I said. "You can't just hit him because he doesn't want to go out with me," I explained.

"Trust me I'm fine." At the doubting look that Alice's face held I smiled. "I'm completely fine," I repeated. "See I'm fine," I twirled in a circle so she could see as I reassured her.

"Okay." She said obviously still disbelieving and we continued on our way to the hospital wing. When we got to the Hospital Wing I signed in and handed the pen to Alice. She signed too. "Where are we?" She asked.

"The Hospital. I messed up my shoulder in our last recon and Madame Pomphrey is going to finish up healing it for me."

"I don't smell anything though," Alice said.

"Yeah I know," I said taking off my jacket and turning so she could see what my racer back tank revealed. I heard a gasp and almost laughed- this was nothing. Alice still saw me as Bella Swan and honestly I got more injuries than her, mostly because of my job.

"It's just a burn," I reassured her. "I can barely feel it anymore."

"Okay…."Alice replied though still visibly upset.

"Why don't you go and wait outside while I get this fixed, okay?" I asked.

APOV

I studied Bella for a moment. She seemed alert but I could tell she was exhausted.

"Know what I'll go down stairs and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I said.

"Yeah, sure," She said with a weak grin. "I'll see you later."

With a nod I stepped out from behind the curtain and began to walk- at human speed- towards our apartments. Just because Bella told me not to chew Edward out didn't mean I wasn't going to.

"You heartless, cruel bastard," I hissed at him. Everyone froze as I advanced on Edward. He even took a few steps back as I stormed towards him.

"Um…. What's going on?" He asked.

"I just had an enlightening conversation with Bella about what went on with the two of you the day she left!"

"Uh oh," Edward mumbled.

"Uh-oh? This is a little bit more dramatic than Uh-oh!" I snarled. Jasper was clearly feeling my emotions of rage tried to calm me but after hearing that Edward told Bella that she wasn't good enough for him it didn't have any effect. "Because you pulled that stunt and said all of those cruel things I now have to start over with my best friend! Do you see my issue here?" I yelled.

"Yes, and now that you mention it I was probably over the line with some of those things….."

"Oh which one do you think was over the line? You're not good enough for me? Or was it I don't want you anymore?"

At this Carsile became quite unhappy as did the rest of the room, even Rosalie. "You said that to her? When you thought she was human, and a human that appeared to be quite fragile? Are you insane?" He launched himself at Edward and pinned him to the wall by his throat, where they hovered near the ceiling. "I don't care how much you've been suffering you are not to mess with her emotions, ever again under any circumstances. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Edward rasped out.

"Good," Carsile said and then dropped him unceremoniously on the ground. Even his vampire reflexes couldn't stop him from landing in a heap on the floor, much to my amusement. Emmett then stalked over to him, grabbed him by the lapels, opened a window and threw him out as hard as he could. Which was pretty hard. It looked like Edward was spending the night outside as Esme locked the window when she shut it.

EPOV

Everyone was against me, weren't they?

**One last thing, when you ask me to update I will if I can. This update is specifically for FiOnAFiO who wanted me to update. That makes me feel so GOOD! This next week I have lots of Finals studying and presentations to do but I think I should be able to get some writing in. Also thank you SO MUCH for your kind reviews, I look forward to you opinions.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer is at the beginning.**

Angry at being locked out I stalked down to the forbidden forest and set off at a run, heading through the thick of the forest. The trees flew by and slowly felt my worries melt away from me, lessening with every stride. After I had blown off some steam I slowed to an enjoyable sprint and watched the new scenery with interest. The Forest reminded me of Forks but the trees were much older and more majestic here. I paused when I came across a unicorn grazing and was rather startled when a giant spider crawled out startling it away while I was yet standing there. The spider was fascinating but not so pleasant to watch, so I moved on. I went along my way again and was so far away from the castle at this point that I could barely smell the scent of human blood. I stopped again and suddenly a pain shot through my chest. Somehow I had stumbled upon a meadow much like the one that I had taken Bella to when we'd first began dating. The grass where I was standing reached my knees. On the side opposite me there were purple lilacs in full bloom. They covered most of the meadow, with the exception of some particularly determined blades of grass that dared the challenge their dominance and pushed through to the light of day.

I explored a bit and then settled myself into a tree about fifty feet above the meadow so that I had a 180 degree view of the area. Then I took stock of my current situation. Bella would not speak to me. It hadn't escaped me that not once when we were in the same room did she make an effort to speak to me, willingly at least or in a non-snarling manner. Also my family was on her side and having Alice angry with you was no trip to Disney land. Considering Bella was my primary objective though. Bella Black and Bella Swan, I thought to myself they weren't similar in almost anyway. Bella Swan had been quiet, kind, shy and sweet. She was soft and nice. Not at all like Bella Black. Ah, yes Captain Bella Black. She was probably the strongest person I'd met. She held almost no similarities to Bella Swan. If it hadn't been for their scent I never would have recognized them as being the same person. Plus she could morph into a vampire. I mentally replayed the scene with Bella storming out of the board room after Major Henderson insulted her. Yeah nothing like the old Bella. She was louder than what I remembered her to be in Forks, as well. It stung that she had never acted like her true self in Forks, and I wondered why. But outside of that I was wounded. Wounded that she felt that for some reason she would hide what she really was from me. I thought about this new Bella, strong, determined, immortal, dangerous….. I could describe her I then realized, but I knew nothing about her. I didn't know where she was born, what she had done in her life and even how old she was or when her real birthday was. I had no idea who she was. I'd go find out decided, jumping out of my tree and landing gently on the grass far below.

* * *

**A/N: Ohhhh….. where is Edward going? That is for me to know and you to wonder for a little while at least. This weekend my Brother is graduating! Yes, yes, yes! He's leaving and going hundreds of miles away. On the upside I won't be fighting for my 20 minutes in the shower, but on the downside, he's my ride to where ever I want to go and I blame things on him. His Graduation gift is complete though. **

**To my loyal reviewers: you are precious gems; You rock.**

**If I survive my finals I should be able to update in about four days. Wish me luck, please. And review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Things I did not know when I said I would post again in four days. 1) Graduations are long so are the parties including the one we had. 2) Thank you cards must be written with the help of someone who will write more than one sentence. (That would be me, my brother, not so much) 3) I would be roped into landscaping half of the backyard. Those are my excuses. You're probably bored, but just for those who'd like to know. Landscaping the yard was kind of fun though. I got into a water fight with Dad (he won). I got done with the landscaping just an hour before posting this!**

EPOV

There was a closed sign on the Library door but I ignored it. If the creepy watchman Fitch caught me there really wasn't anything he could do about it seeing as I was a guest and not a student. Quietly I latched the door and took a deep breath. No one was around except me. Urgently I located the non-fiction section and ran my finger along the bindings, looking over the titles. A History of Magical Warfare, 1300-1500. Not what I was looking for. Then I realized that for all I knew Bella could have been alive back then, but figured that neither war sounded like it had been that long ago so went ahead and kept searching. Finally I came across a promising one, A Comprehensive View of the First War. Pulling it down I found the table of contents: The Roots of the War chapter 1, Death Eaters in London chapter 2, A Resistance chapter 3, Harry Potter: The Unimaginable, Chapter 4, Ah! Chapter 5 The Immortal Warriors of the Naval Commandos. Flipping to chapter 5 I read the following:

"When the Second War ended Albus Dumbledore Headmaster at Hogwarts

School of Magic called a meeting of the main supporters of the resistance,

The Order of the Phoenix (see chapter 14 for more on the Order) at the

House of Black. During the meeting he revealed that Lilly and James Potter

had been murdered by Voldermort and he'd sent Harry to his Aunt and Uncle

for safe keeping where he would be protected by blood wards. The meeting

was called at 2:38 on Thursday May 9, 1980. Among members present was

junior member Isabella Marie Black, then a recent graduate of York Academy.

(York Academy being the primary institute of Military Science in Magical England)

With her were Kade Black, Luca Van Pelt and Jason Cole. Sirius Black at the time was

In the wind due to his being presumed guilty for the murder of the Potters and not

there. What was said during the meeting is a mystery but by revisiting the journal

of Mad-Eye Moody we can tell that the result of the on goings was Lieutenant Black

taking the responsibility of being a double agent with the Order and her team entering

the agreement with her. From there on out they {The Order} realized the usefulness of

this, having eyes on the inside. The decision was made that the teammates should be

immortalized for security purposes so that even when discovered they could operate

from the shadows, with the skills and knowledge they would be able to take in with

years of experience. Here were born the Super Soldiers that could never die and

would have access to years and years of training and experience: The British

Naval Commandoes."

Cringing and unable to read any more I set the book down and sat back, stunned. Bella had decided that she would be immortalized as atonement for her father's alleged sins at the age of 17, and was immortalized when she was 20 years old. I went back and began picking over every book I could find on the of Bella the Special Forces of Magical England, anything that might shed some light on who she was. The clock started me latter when it chimed 4:00 and I left the library feeling that I knew almost everything about both wars. I found a tower and settled myself into a corner. This is what I knew: Bella was immortalized by the Philosopher's stone. At any time she could give up being immortal, I was relieved to have read. Finally having that particular matter settled in my mind I had gone off in search of statistics concerning her. I found that she was the 3rd youngest graduate of York Academy of Military Science and held the world record for long distance kills during wartime at 397 confirmed kills. Beyond that I knew nothing though. It was swirling in my mind the questions, no answers were there to calm my tornado of thoughts, however. It was settled. The conversation with Bella was necessary. I would have it today, I told myself.

**Does Edward chicken out….. or do we get to see them together! Cliff hangerish I know but I have to keep you coming back somehow. **

**Reviews are wonderful!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I've been having writer's block and have only recently decided the order of events that I want to happen and what I'll be doing with whom, so it's been a long process, thank you for waiting so patiently. -Kelly**

BPOV

Murad, Lahij Providence, Yemen

Crack! The green flash of a killing curse hit the wall above my head and I swore against the lack of protection I had. Pinned, deserted and stuck in a jihadist terrorist training compound on the coast of Yemen 26 miles away from all things resembling civilization. I really shouldn't have counted on everything running smoothly and let Jason, who had been my back up run down to the coast and start the RIB boats that were supposed to take us to the HMS Victoria, stationed currently in the Gulf of Aden, too close to Somalia for the crew to want to hang around any longer than they had to. After the boys had left me out of nowhere five Al-Qaida troops jumped out at me alone in a supposedly deserted concert bunker. At least it was filled with Anti Curse armored tanks and I was armed to the teeth. However the good points ended there. Jason was a mile away at the coast and he had to stay there so that we could make a clean get away and not create an international incident. Stephan and Micha were currently blowing up the base's warehouse of PMN Landmines, on the opposite side of the camp to boot, so having them help me wasn't much of an option. Luca, Roman and Chance were on top of the ridge taking out what was supposed to be the last few Al- Qaida in the area. Now I was pinned and my whole team was busy. Without warning pain shot through my leg as though I'd been hit with a cricket bat in the thigh. Looking down I realized that blood was running, and I mean RUNNING, down my thigh and as I stared in horror at the work of a stray puncturing curse that'd taken a good portion of my thigh. Realizing that staring wasn't doing much for me I leaned my head back against the tank and tried desperately to breathe. My vision swam and my vision ebbed but I brought myself back and tried to contact my team through waves of legimicy. I thought I got through to Micah but I couldn't tell. My strength was fading quickly and a rushing sound filled my ears, but as I dropped on to my side I looked up to see a black haired figure standing over me. Piercing blue eyes stared into mine, filled with surprise. I used my last strength to lift the edge of my mouth in a smile.

**Short, I'll try to update soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait but a friend of my fathers who was only 44 years old died this week. He was a very talented cowboy and horseman. On Wednesday he was gathering cattle when his horse reared up and lost its balance, toppling over backwards and killing him. A lot of people will miss him very much. He was a wonderful person to know, and I'm glad I got the privilege. I hope you like this next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Clean. It smelled clean. That wasn't much to most people, but to me it meant I was safe. I hadn't been captured. I cracked my eyes open to see those same blue eyes I'd seen in the compound looking into mine. I swallowed to make sure I wasn't going to croak and said, "Hello, Kade, long time no see."

My older brother just smiled at me and made a non-comitial grunt. Slowly I sat up and stretched out everything was in working order.

"Can you bust me out now?" I asked Kade.

"Can you tell me why you had no back up in the garage?" He spoke for the first time.

"I made a tactical error and I have an ache in my leg to help me remember, it's giving me all the lecture I need so you don't need to," I finished with a sarcastic smile.

"So now that that's settled, change and I can bust you out of here, but hurry up Madame Pomphry's coming back soon" with that he handed me a bag and closed the privacy curtain after stepping outside.

Odd…. I was expecting that to be a lot harder. But I quickly changed into my military combat uniform which was what Kade had put in the bag and we got out of there.

Fleeing from the hospital wing, we walked out of the castle where I slowed our pace so that Kade and I could talk. I was waiting for him to break the silence but after several minutes of silence (which was probably seconds I'm impatient with stuff like this) I jumped in.

"I wasn't too mad about you sending me off," I said.

"That's good," Kade commented. Trying to talk to him was still like trying to walk through a brick wall.

"Why were you in Yemen?" I asked.

"Business, I'd tell you if I could, but you know how it is."

I nodded and gave up on getting any more out of him. We walked quietly for a few more yards and then Kade spoke up. "Getting involved with a vampire was an idiotic decision. It might even top what you did this morning."

"I know that now," I snapped. EVERYONE knew about that did they?

"Well he wants you back," Kade informed me.

"WHAT!" I demanded stopping. Kade kept going and I had to run to catch up with him.

"Yeah he's waiting in your office," He said as I followed him into the bases main building. That would be the building that housed my office and now apparently my douc bag ex-boyfriend.

"No!" I hissed, but there was no one around to hear it as my _dear sweet_ brother walked off, probably in search of Enrique who would be in trouble for not telling me that my brother and I would be crossing paths. And yes he would have known because he and Kade were best friends and contacts. In the meantime Edward was waiting in my office and I had to face up to reality so off to my office it was.

The walk to my office seemed to go really fast and before I knew it I was face to face with the least like vampire on base.

"Bella," Edward said solemnly.

"Yeah?" I answered deliberately not showing any emotion. He didn't show any emotion when he dumped me in the middle of a forest and ran off did he?

"Why did you chose to become immortal and what can I do to make everything up to you?" He asked me staring into my eyes mournfully.

"I chose to become immortal for PERSONAL reasons and as far as making everything up to me, you don't want to." I replied.

"What do you mean I don't want to of course I want to!"Edward exclaimed, frustrated. He was probably frustrated that I wasn't falling at his feet.

"You want to make everything up, sure but you want to make everything you did up to Bella Swan. Bella Swan, however doesn't exist. She was a personality, a cover story someone I acted like but wasn't. I'm Isabella Marie Black, and not my cover story. The sooner you figure out the difference the better." I replied taking a seat behind my desk.

"I don't believe you," Edward snapped.

"Excuse me is everything okay in here?" Enrique asked sticking his head through the door to my office.

"Not really," I replied, "but it will be soon. Edward," I addressed him "I've got meeting thanks for stopping by,"

"Bella," He whispered. I finally relented. He'd been in love with my cover story and I was just being mean.

"Give yourself sometime," I advised. "You haven't had time to get to know me and realize that I'm not my cover story. But you should go do that, Edward," I said softly so that Enrique couldn't hear.

He just gave me a hurt look and stalked out the door brushing past Enrique's form.

"I can just come back later," He said

"No, don't worry about it I want to talk to you about this serial killer problem I have," I told him shaking myself out of my worry for Edward. It was hard to tell what someone who just found out their reality was fake would do and I didn't want him to hurt himself or anyone else. But I had a meeting and a serial killer problem.

"I've been tracking a group of serial killers for some months," I explained. "From what I can tell they're all ex-military and they can control magic right now we think there are six of them. The psych evaluation says they're muggle born, and have been rejected from the magical world for unknown reasons, have a lot of pent up rage and that there's some type of twisted leader who calls the shots in the group but we don't think he's actually killing himself."

"I'm going to need more details than that." Enrique said. "I know you wouldn't be telling me this if this wasn't a need to know type of thing."

"They seem to have a sort of game thing going on," I replied. "At each scene they leave behind a chess piece, I've tracked them through those. But those chess pieces have imprints of magic on them. A few days ago we figured out that they were bits of pensive. The murders are recorded on each bit, and it seems as though there's more in there. I need to be able to go deep enough to find if there's really more in there," I explained. Realization was slowly dawning in his eyes.

"You want me to anchor you so that you won't get sucked in, don't you?" He asked.

"Doing that form of Legimicy is very dangerous, and I know it. Besides whatever is in that thing if anything won't be good."

"So let me get this straight you want me to help you do a dangerous form of legimicy to try and figure out if a leader of a military trained ring of psychopathic serial killers has put something of himself into the pensive he has the killers leave in the calling cards at crime scenes?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Make sure Kade never finds out about this because he'd kill me for agreeing to do this with you." Enrique sighed.

"Both of us actually," I agreed with him.

* * *

**A/N: On my profile there is a picture of Bella in military uniform.**


	17. Chapter 17

Suffocating, It felt like I was suffocating. Something in this chess piece had come alive and now it was smothering me. I desperately tried to get away but nothing was working. I gasped and took in a breath of air, coughing and chocking. I was confused a couple of seconds ago I'd been in the chess piece.

"Are you alright, mi amor," Enrique asked me.

"What…happened," I asked, accepting the water he held out.

"I had to pull you out of the piece, and then you passed out for a second." He answered. My throat still was on fire.

"That was the only one that attacked me," I stated.

"Yeah," Enrique grumbled, it was probably not his favorite memory.

"I'm so sorry to overhear but WHAT attacked my sister?" a deep-very ticked off- voice demanded from the door way. My head snapped around to see Kade darkening the doorway of our war room.

"We're doing some work on my case," I explained. Kade stormed over to the desk that Enrique and I were sitting at and picked up the chess piece rolling it between his thumb and index finger.

"What's in this thing?" He asked Enrique, as though I was absent.

"A form of pensive, I think," I told him.

"I'm asking Enrique's opinion." He told me in a final tone and turned to stare down Enrique, who met his icy glare with even eyes.

"A form of pensive is the best answer we've been able to come up with," He answered calmly. I have to say that I was quite impressed because even I wasn't able to look at an angry Kade confidently and I'd had 48 years to practice. He sighed and took a seat at the head of the table, easing his large frame down and draping one lengthy leg over the armrest, falling back into the picture of easy relaxation. If it wasn't for the tension in his eyes even I'd have thought he was relaxing.

"What leads did you turn up in exchange for this insane risk," He asked us.

"The white pawn is what we started with; the pensive inside was mostly memories of his kills the gory details, and so on. Drowning is his favored MO, but that's really the only thing we could get off of his piece," I told him.

"Do you have names, addresses or location?" He continued questioning tersely.

"We're looking into the possibility that he might live in Italy, Cortina, or Greece because of the connection to water."

Enrique pushed his desk chair back from the desk and locked his fingers behind his head, letting Kade and I have our intense discussion about the pay offs that my latest 'insane risk'. For a brief moment I envied his ability to blend into the background and handle Kade's anger with such easy relaxation. Immediately I scolded myself for my unwarranted jealousy. Enrique hadn't spent forty years in my brother's shadow, always being 'the little sister of that Black kid', and coming close to breaking his records but never did. The two of them were pretty much on the same level- and good friends to the boot. I was being ridiculous.

"Come back to us, Bells," Kade said, snapping his fingers in front of my face. "You were about to divulge the details of your findings to me," He growled testily. I sighed and launched into a recount, skipping the previously explained pawn.

The next piece I'd examined was a knight. He had a nasty temper, was an ex-royal marine, and probably lived somewhere in London. Then there was the bishop. He was much more complex than the blood thirsty marine. He seemed to know what he was doing was wrong but the controller of the game- who we had yet to discover any solid information about- was pushing his to kill using legimicy to push thoughts- desires- into his mind, and forcing him to act on them. To counter act these things he'd moved himself to a remote place that we were having trouble identifying; a lot of trouble. Then there was the Queen who could be some type of artist and preferred to use knives as her chosen method of killing. The rook could be living in Hogmede I went on but I'd run out of information there his piece of pensive had been the most explicit and I hadn't been able to handle staying in it for very long. Last was the King who we could be certain lived in Texas, which narrowed down our hunting field considerably- I couldn't help but add a smug edge to my voice while telling Kade this- and was the only killer who'd been a part of Special Forces making him the most dangerous of all the murder game participants.

"So what do we do now?" Kade asked us.

"_I, as in my team and I,_ will be taking down the killers one by one starting as soon as we get aproval," I replied. He wasn't getting in on this, it was my case. I was the one who'd fought the Military Police division for the case, argued with Major Henderson about who's right it was to handle said case then finally, finally had gotten it and had to jump into pensive of psychopathic serial killers recalling their murders. It was mine.

**A/N: So what did you think? Should I put in a chapter where the team runs patrols with the Cullens? Should Kade and the Cullens meet?**


	18. Chapter 18

Malaga, Spain

It'd taken long enough to find our first one, but with Enrique's help, our team had done it. We'd found the white pawn. Without my superiors getting in our way we would have had less time wasted getting mission approval, disgustingly enough. I was beginning to think weird things and become extremely stiff from lying on the deck of a Coast Guard patrol boat. The hard steel floor or whatever this material was that I was lying on didn't have give like soft forest floors or sandy deserts. I scanned the water line with my scope one more time.

"Target in sight," I reported through the com on my wrist. "Distance and wind speed?" I requested of my spotter, which was usually Stephan but today ended up being Enrique. Surely Kade didn't have anything to do with that, I sarcastically grumbled in my head.

"Wind speed 6 km, distance 600 meters." He replied. I nodded acknowledgement but didn't take my eyes off of Luca in the boat with Tristan Whitaker, or The White Pawn as I preferred to call him.

* * *

3 Hours ago, a back alley bar

"Yeah, man, I can dive anywhere without any oxygen!" Luca loudly exclaimed to a bored Roman who was sitting directly across from him in the dimly lit wizarding bar at a worn out red leather booth that once might have been expensive. Lamps dangled from the roof sheltered by green glass shades and a wooden floor that was covered in Peanut shells.

"What's your longest dive?" Roman asked idly flicking away some shells from the corner of the table.

"You could act more interested," Luca hissed lightly under his breath, and continued louder "I learned how to dive underwater for five minutes in the Royal Naval Commandos," He bragged leaning across the table and pointing a finger at Roman's nose. Eyes narrowing, Roman shifted back in his seat away from Luca's finger.

"That's awesome!" Roman exclaimed. Only those of us who knew him could detect the underlying peevishness in his voice. Everyone knew that Roman didn't like things in his face. It had been a subject of conflict between Roman and Luca since before I met them. Only two days ago Roman had set fire to a magazine that Luca waved in his face, but Luca loved riling Roman's feathers too much to stop it.

"I just retired from a muggle free diving competition," he boasted. Roman nodded and picked dirt from under his finger nails.

"What'd you place?" a voice from the left broke into the conversation. He was definitely our guy, brown hair in a crew cut and a slender build. Roman took the opportunity to leave the booth, walk over to join Stephan, Enrique and I at the deserted end of the bar.

"He gets way too into those characters," He mumbled into my ear, taking the bar stool next to me. I just smiled calmly at him.

"He's just setting the bait," I replied, knowing it wouldn't mollify him for long. One way or another he was going to get Luca back.

Across the bar Luca and White Pawn seemed to reach some sort of agreement, and stood up to leave. My eyes met my Lieutenant's and he inclined his head to indicate he was going with the serial killer of the hour.

"Alright, team 2 Luca's coming out the front with the subject, go," I ordered through the com hidden in my jacket.

"Roger that," Chance barked back. Through the front window I observed a grey sedan leaving the parking lot and our black dodge Durango pull out to follow him.

"Let's go," Stephan urged egarly leaping off the stool and heading for the door.

* * *

Present- Luca POV

I stepped into a small speed boat with White Pawn, minding the large gap between the rickety dock and the craft. I moved to take a seat while we taxied out of port.

"Sure you can beat me?" He asked with a smile that I didn't particularly like.

"One hundred percent," I laughed, hiding my tension under years of undercover work. For the rest of the boat ride I remained quiet, keeping my eyes discreetly on his body language.

"Here we are," He announced, shutting off the big engine and turning on the fishing motor. He slipped off his shoes and tied the laces together so they would dangle around his neck. He motioned for me to do the same. I went ahead and did so, with my back to him my eyes skirting westward to where I knew my backup was.

"Ready to dive?" I announced cockily to my ship mate.

"Course I am but there's one complication," He told me, taking a step closer, "you won't be coming back up" He told me. I looked out the side of the boat into the water, and froze. People. Chains. Drowning victims were chained to the bottom of a shallow pool like area he'd found near the coast. Each one was chained by their ankle to the bottom. So killing military people when his boss ordered him to just wasn't enough, my shocked brain slothfully deduced.

He snarled taking advantage of my stupor and lunged at me with a ceramic diving knife. I twisted away and the blade just missed burying itself in my heart. I caught his arm as it went too far past me and used his momentum to bring him to the boat's stucco deck. I pulled him back up towards me in a strangle hold, jerking my elbow down to place extra pressure on the carotid artery.

"Surprise," I hissed into his ear, "I know who you are, White Pawn." He froze- his hands stopped fighting at me, but I could feel him. "I'd ask for last words but you don't have the breath to get them out." I growled, releasing the hold. He gasped for breath, but it was futile, as I twisted his head to get an angle on his throat and used the knife he intended to use to kill me to end his life.

Cleaning the blade on a diving towel, I pushed him out of the boat into his killing ground, or pool I suppose, and dove out of the boat- away form the dead bodies and started towards the Coast Guard vessel.

BPOV

Through my scope I watched as Luca killed White Pawn.

"He's down," I told Enrique, finally shifting my position.

"Good," He nodded. He picked up the powerful binoculars sitting next to him and scanned the water.

"Where's Luca?" He asked me.

"Coming to us." I explained. "He probably didn't want to wait around for us with the body."

"One down," He told me, slipping his arm around my shoulders and leaning back.

"Five more to go," I finished.


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N): HAPPY NEW YEAR! It is 12:07 here in the Western United states and so I am spreading my joy at a new year by updating this story! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! (I'm NOT telling you my resolutions-I'm going to break them by 9 am tomorrow anyways.)**

Chapter 16

Kade POV

"Seriously will these ever stop?" I demanded.

"I don't know if you're asking me or that gun, but my guess is no at least as long as we're in this business," Orlando Westwood, my second told me sardonically.

"Aren't you supposed to be keeping an eye on the feed instead of reading Magical Weapons and Ammo?" I grumbled at my partner who had his feet propped up on a kitchen table of some apartment we'd barrowed to so that we could keep sniper surveillance on the entrance of the gym where my little sister was supposed to be hitting on a psycho bloodthirsty serial killer.

"I can hear you, even when you grumble like that," The handsome Peruvian informed me, glaring at me with no real malice over his magazine.

"Bella and her team had barely finished up in Spain it's not cool that they get confirmation on the next killer. Or that my sister is baiting a serial killer in a gym with no security system to speak of. Or that I got dragged to freaking Siberia to be their back up. People just can't get any rest anymore."

"That's the most words you've said this month. And dude we're not in Siberia we're in Sweden." Orlando laughed at me. Suddenly his feet hit the floor causing me to jump a bit, and he sat erect in his chair with the headphones that had previously been hanging around his neck up listening carefully. "They're moving!" He hissed at me motioning wildly with his hands. He moved from the old kitchen table that was situated in the center of the apartment we'd "barrowed" to keep surveillance from, picking up binoculars and dropping beside me at the large window overlooking the gym's main entrance.

Bella walked out dressed in a tight black tee shirt and work out leggings. Closely behind her followed a man who was obviously harassing her. She got to the sports car we'd also "barrowed" for her cover. Obviously she was rejecting him from her body language. Slowly after a few seconds of her talking to him he seemed to snap. Catching her wrist he shoved her up against the car's side and leaned closer to her invading her personal space and snarled something at her. On the trigger of my rifle my finger twitched and I sent up a prayer of thanks that Orlando had the foresight to not outfit me with a hair trigger. I smiled when she kneed him in the groin and sipped in the car, speeding off.

On the ground below us serial killer #2 picked up the hand bag she'd purposely left behind to leave a trail. He picked it up off the pavement and pulled out the fake ID we'd put in.

"What'd he say," I asked Orlando who had the headset that connected to the two bugs we had on Bella and in the bag.

"He said that he's coming after her."

"Well, when he gets there we're going to surprise him," I stated.

"Come on we have to follow him." Orlando pointed out.

"Yeah this time spot me. You know instead of reading old magazines," I told him.

"But that was an issue I missed," He complained as we followed behind the subject's car.

"What is it with these guys and cars," he complained after following him several miles in silence. "What types of wizards use cars?"

"Wizards that were basically exiled from their society because of their blood status, and that don't want to be followed by other wizards."

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Not all wizards are versatile as we are,"

"Not all European wizards you mean." I snorted and rolled my eyes at the South American's cheap shot at me.

"He's turning. Radio Bella's team and pull off into the forest here." I ordered motioning to the forest.

Unloading our rifles from the boot we trekked through the forest at record speed and scaled the tree to our stand. I scanned the terrain through my scope and caught sight of the man entering through the window on the ground floor.

"_Lucis Statua_," I whispered. The spell illuminated his presence in the house to me as well as Bella's.

I slipped my ear piece in as he moved closer.

"Micah do you have a 20 on our subject?" I demanded.

"Nothing," He responded distractedly. "He's on your side of the house."

"I'm taking the shot," I said. "He's too close!"

With one slight tug of my finger it was all over. Still I didn't breathe. Once I saw a flash of brown hair walking through the door way of the house I sighed in relief.

"Let's go home," Orlando groaned to me after a minute.

"Yeah," I agreed, lacing my fingers behind my head and stretching my torso. "And pray that we don't get a third confirmation call on one of these lowlifes for another week!"


	20. Chapter 20

**There are some questions I must address it seems. So, to my faithful and appreciated reviewers: **

**Anjixx, Thank you for reviewing. 1. Is there going to be any romance? 2. Is the serial killer mission the whole story? **

**The romance part I'm kind of skipping over aren't I? I now have Bella and Enrique as an official couple but review again and let me know if you think I should add some romance. I can always fit something in for you. **

**Lucy The Turtle: Thank you for reviewing. How does Carlisle know Dumbledore? How does Alice know about wands yet not believe in witches and wizards? How does it work if their memories were wiped though? Or was only part of their memory wiped?**

**I'm just assuming that somewhere in his 360 years Carlisle ran into Dumbledore with the man being like 200 years old himself, so I hope that you can buy it. Alice knew about wands in the way that we all do: movies and folklore. It was just a random question. The memory wiping thing works because if made them forget everything they knew about the stone and then touch it. Because they didn't know what effects it would have on them they weren't looking for anything and their intentions were pure. **

**Please enjoy, Golden28.**

Chapter 17

EPOV

I cannot believe this. Enrique Santiago some knew 'tactics consultant' for the military and Bella are engaged. I know this because one of her teammates Jason was being treated for second degree burns in the hospital and I overheard it in Carsile's thoughts. That hadn't been his intention of course. He'd never have wanted me to find out in such a way, but now I had. I thought I'd accepted that Bella wasn't my mate, but it wasn't that anymore. Bella wasn't my mate but I had gone out with her. It was the fact that it was difficult for an old vampire, such as me so set in his ways, to accept something like this. Enrique Santiago- her brother's best friend, not that I'd met him. Maybe it made sense, I thought. They'd probably known each other for a very long time. Since he was one of the 15 wizards in the whole world that were immortal they'd be good choices for each other. I sat on a ledge of a west facing tower and watched the sun set, feeling glad that at the very least she was happy. I knew she wasn't my mate, a good thing since she was now to be married. There was hope for me I realized. Just not with Bella.

BPOV

Two weeks with no leads. Four months had passed since we'd found serial killers numbers three and four. Number three we'd left alive. The man had holed himself up in the woods and lived out of a tent miles from all civilization out of fear that he'd kill. From him we learned that "The Chess master" as he'd referred to himself when I'd been trapped in the pensive that he'd ingrained in the pawn figurine, had established a link in his head which allowed him to give killer 3 also called the Bishop, a blood thirsty desire to kill. I leaned against the window of my office glaring out at the castle. It wasn't that I was mad at the castle or anything, I was just frustrated in general.

"Mi amor, I have good news," Enrique said coming up behind me and linking his hands around my waist. All very sweet, but still I was frustrated.

"Unless it has to do with the case chances are slim that I'll be interested," I confessed.

"Good thing I know where the fourth killer is," He drawled nonchalantly.

"What?" I demanded.

"I know-"

"Yeah I got that, but how?"

"From a resource who does not wish to be named," He said. "He is happy to let his good deeds go unrewarded."

I got the sense that his 'resource' probably didn't have many good deeds to his name but took the manila envelope extended to me.

"Well no wonder," I announced tossing the file down after getting a good look at the photo. "We were looking in the wrong place, the whole wrong crowd." I leaned my elbows on the desk in front of me. "I feel like an idiot."

"How could you know that your he was actually a she," Enrique replied, taking a chair adjacent my desk.

"I'm a woman and I was in the pensive," I explained. He shook his head and gave me a blank look.

"Women can typically recognize another woman's thought patterns. I was in the pensive that came from her mind. I should have realized, even though I was going between her and the victim's minds that I was in the mind of a female."

"That doesn't make much sense," Enrique said.

"Not to men," I agreed.

3 days later

"Go! Catch her!" Chance screamed at Roman, over the radio, as he clutched his arm that streamed blood purposefully. Roman jumped over a small over hang between two houses and landed perilously on the slanted edge of a shake shingled roof. He ran after the flashes of dark hair that belonged to Mary Li, our third killer. A nurse in the army corps- how the Chess master had picked her I had no idea, but as Roman ducked curses I knew he'd made an excellent choice. It seemed like the woman just had an appetite for killing. Children had gone missing in her neighborhood and never turned up again. As with several other people who'd had appointments in the area, people who's activites she'd been able to track. A bon a fide sadist, who claimed to be a photographer, well she did photograph her victims, I concurred. She stopped at the ledge of the roof and spun firing at Roman again, who kept after her. An unstable shake shingle gave way under his foot. My breath caught in my chest and I watched through my binocular lenses as he fell, but reached up to cling to the gutter at the very last second. A moment later he'd hauled himself up and continued the chase.

"Where'd she go," He demanded.

"She dropped off the roof and entered a hotel through a window," Micah answered from his position down the street.

"By now she's gone downstairs and blended in with people. We lost her boys." I finished remorsefully, looking over at Jason who sat in the passenger seat beside me. He had his arm in a sling beside me and was sitting this one out in the SUV while I supervised.

"Oh, but we're finding her again!" Roman snarled. "Woman almost pushed me off a three story drop that's not something I'm liable to forget," He hissed.

"Channel the anger productively, Tarzan" Luca drawled through my earpiece.

"What?" Roman said.

"Swinging through the urban jungle," Stephan joined in. I grabbed a duffle bag at my feet and began packing for our next mission. Maybe we missed Killer number five but we'd have number six by the end of the week. We were off to Texas, USA to find the last killer on our list, "Cowboy" was his nickname. I couldn't wait to find out if it was true.


	21. Chapter 21

"No way, I won't do it."

"You don't have a choice in the matter, Captain Black" The secretary of the Navy stared me down across the old fashioned partner's desk he was seated behind. _The epitome of a fat cat politico_, I thought to myself_. He's everything that's wrong with the system I work for. He even has jowels._

"You will be accepting the Cullen family's help in your planning and execution of your intended mission," He continued on. "A vital part of your execution- you won't just pawn them off to be the official directors of the coffee machine inventory, you understand?"

"Yes, sir," I responded flatly.

"Dismissed, Captain"

I strode from the room, having no desire to stay there one minute longer than I absolutely had to. One safely back in my office I threw off the uncomfortably hot wool blazer off and on to the couch, slumping into my desk chair. This was not good. Not good at all. After the incidents over us losing one of our killers- the evil photographer who fled over rooftops- my team had been in hot water. To add to the fire was the fact that the one killer that we'd put in a mental hospital after finding that he'd been under an advanced mind control spell hadn't been able to give us anything useful. Amid all of this controversy and finger pointing someone somewhere higher up than myself had decided that we needed help. Big time help, which apparently means that vampires, are coming on my mission. If I'd received a tactical support team or had to allow an attached intelligence squad as punishment I wouldn't have been so peeved. But the Cullens? Outside of Jasper what did they know about combat? What did they know about magic? I may have well of brought along a group of first years. Hey kids want to have some fun? You can go out with a spec ops team and get shot at. It'll be an epic field trip. _I'm taking the Cullens into a combat zone_, I thought to myself._ Not just that but to meet a war lord who created a group of serial killers to do his bidding. This sick dog even created a fake video game to go along with it to give himself plausible deniability!_ My mind took a turn for the worse as I wondered what if Carslie had to kill someone. Could I live with that? _No_.

I needed to go out before I told my team about this. And I have to figure out how to tell my team about this, I realized, acknowledging that I had no words to explain the situation with.

Later I sat in Hogsmead nursing a fire whiskey. It burned down my throat with every sip and I reveled in the flames that coated my esophagus. _How did I let this happen?_ I should have double checked that the door that photographer had escaped from was locked. 'The door to the alleyway doesn't open' I thought quoting the mission briefing we'd gotten before we'd left. The door doesn't open, exept for when a serial killer connected to a war lord escapes through it. It was all disgusting and I wished that Enrique was here with me.

"_Never trust a spook, Bell. They always think that they know everything and they don't believe in double checking." _ Words of wisdom from my father that I should have taken to heart, but hadn't. Something inside of me gave away at that memory that had snuck up on me and I finished my drink. A few bills took care of my tab and after a farewell to Aberforth I exited the bar. On the street I realized just how blurry my vision was. Surely I hadn't drank that much? No, I'd only had two glasses…. There was something in them. It had to be that I groaned and dropped to my knees in the alley darkness ebbing at the corners of my vision. _What's happening to me_ I wondered as the drug took over.

* * *

"Where's Bella?" Luca demanded annoyed. Long fingers drummed on the board room table in impatience.

"She probably got tied up in her meeting with SecNav," Jason excused his boss. Roman groaned and spun around in his chair.

"Roman, stop acting like a two year old," Micah said reading the mission briefing with what Roman was certain had to be superhuman concentration. Roman stopped spinning to look at Micah.

"Are you an alien?" He asked full of suspicion. Green eyes narrowed at the blonde soldier across the table from him, leaving the report for the first time in over half an hour.

"Sorry?" He asked Roman mildly. He didn't let on to the annoyance that boiled inside of him.

"You have to be an alien. No one, not even a wizard could read the same report twelve times- and don't lie I've been counting- without getting bored. You aren't bored. You're so zoned in on reading that freaking briefing that the nuclear winter could glaciate the world and this whole room but you would keep reading until you solidified."

"Thirteen," Micah replied flatly, returning to his previous position and picking up where he'd been reading.

"What?" Roman asked blankly.

"I read this report when she emailed it to all of us yesterday."

"Okay, someday you'll snap and go crazy from being so anal. Then I'll get to go around and tell people 'we all saw this coming,'"

"I sometimes wonder how a misbegotten psychopath like you ever got through the selection process," Micah drawled not looking up from the file.

"Cut it out," Stephan grumbled as he lost another game of tic tac toe to Chance.

"Should we start to worry? What if Cap's dead in a ditch somewhere?" Roman announced.

"Then this meeting will never start!" Stephan groaned. "We'll just set here and rot."

"And Micah will keep reading until the nuclear winter causes another ice age," Roman snickered. No response came from Micah, other than an ominous eye twitch.

More minutes dragged on games of tic tac toe were won and lost, and Micah read the report seventeen times- cover to cover- before he put it down. Just as the team was discussing whether or not they would be sending out a search party for their leader a mist appeared in the room. Activity froze. The mist took the form of a fox patroneus before the soldiers disbelieving eyes.

"We have your captain. If you do not cease the search for my group I will kill her. You have twenty four hours to return all intelligence that you have obtained on us or you will never see her again. If any information is left out I will be aware. Meet me at this time tomorrow in the Shrieking Shack for the exchange." With that the gossamer creature disappeared. No one moved. No one said anything. You could have heard a pin drop in the room next to them. They were all stunned into their current positions none of them even blinked.

"Get the Cullen's to track Bella," Luca demanded recovering first and leaping to his feet. He stormed towards the door but stopped abruptly when he realized he was the only one in the room moving.

"HEY!" Luca yelled slamming his hand into the wall next to the door frame. The resounding crack woke the team up from their stupor jerking they regarded their lieutenant with rapt attention. "What kind of soldiers are you? Pay attention. We're on a twenty four hour clock. Information regarding the Captain doesn't leave these walls. Do you understand?" He hissed leaving the door way and glowering at the group.

Choruses of "Yes, sir" "Understood, sir" flew up from each man immediately.

All were aware of the Army's no negotiating with terrorists. Which, technically, the serial killers plus their war lord leader were classified as according to someone who was much higher up than them.

"I'm getting the Cullen's. Micah is getting Kade and his men-don't give me those looks we'll need them- and the rest of you are going to grab gear, food, water whatever you need to get you through the next twenty four hours. Meet me at the gates of the school in twenty minutes. You have twenty minutes boys. Run!" Luca barked. As the men scrambled to do all that he'd ordered Luca blew out a breath and let himself feel the fear that tugged at his heart strings for a second. Then, with that fear motivating him, he set off to find the vampire family that would hopefully locate his boss and save her faster than he could.


End file.
